


Raffle Drabbles from Tumblr

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Breast Play, Claiming, Collars, Cute Date, Dirty Talk, Don't get caught kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, mentions of bullying, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: These are the raffle drabble prizes from my 200 follower raffle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts), [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



> Raffle prize for megalotrashy!  
> This drabble had sfw Horrorcest.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Bullying, Cute date, SFW

Blood and Sugar had been dating for only a short time. It had come as a bit of a surprise to everyone just how affectionate he was in public. They were often found cuddling anywhere they were. On the couch, in bed, on a picnic blanket, everywhere. They were inseparable. Some would say they were attached at the hip bones.

But, they didn’t care. They were happy together and that was all that mattered.

Blood took great pleasure in spoiling and showering Sugar in all the love and attention he could want. That smile was all he could ever want. So, when everyone started seeing Sugar sad or crying, it immediately made him concerned. He poked around a bit for a while until he found the cause of it. Sugar’s coworkers were not the nicest people on earth, but he didn’t think they were so mean as to bully him.

When he found out what they were doing, he wanted to choke the life out of them. But, that was illegal. So, he settled for scaring the shit out of them.

The following days were better, although Sugar was still sad. Blood took it upon himself to make him feel better himself. He got everything ready that night. Everything was set for Sugar for when he got back from work. As soon as Sugar set foot through the door, Blood flicked on the flashlight. Light bounced around the room, illuminating Sugar’s bones in a sweet bluish-purple light.

Sugar looked around confused before Blood smiled brightly at him and led him gently to the table, all set with pasta, garlic bread, and candles and a couple of strawberry milkshakes. Blood had decided to forego his usual choice for himself for the sake of Sugar.

He and Sugar ate in relative silence but filled with loving and appreciative glances. As soon as the pasta was finished, they moved to the living room where Blood asked about his day. Sugar talked softly while sipping his drink. All the while, Blood made sure to give him a foot massage, earning appreciative kisses and hugs when he crawled up onto the couch. There Sans turned on a movie, Papyrus’s favorite, and gently massaged Sugar’s shoulders. As they watched, Blood’s hands worked and gave small teasing touches, nothing more than a light graze or brush here or there.

By the time the movie ended, Sugar bolted up with a flustered look and his soul glowing brightly. Blood smiled lazily, almost like the way he used to. He stood up and gently lead Sugar to the bedroom after turning off the TV.

Taking his time, he undressed Sugar like a present and kissed every single bone that made up his body. He made sure Sugar knew he was loved and cared for, that Blood would be there to always make him happy. He was there to keep that smile in place.


	2. HoneyVenom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really shouldn't do that in public...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for MeGaLoTrash!  
> This one is NSFW HoneyVenom - UnderSwap Papyrus/SwapFell Sans - with public sex. I couldn't actually fit the public sex part it, but I got the fingering!
> 
> Warnings: Public fingering, Don't Get Caught Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Kink
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stretch, what the fuck do you think you are doing?” Black asked as Stretch scooted closer. They were currently in a booth in Underswap Muffet’s cafe on their weekly date night.

Their backs were turned to the bar while they faced the window. Black had been looking forward to a face to face conversation. Instead, he got a hand in his shorts while Stretch cuddled up close to him. Black yelped a little as those fingers brushed against his pubic symphysis.

“Stretch!” he hissed.

“shh… you don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

Black stiffened and clenched his teeth. His bones rattled softly as each brush of Stretch’s fingers burned and riled up his magic more. He whimpered softly as his magic manifested in no time. Stretch’s fingers found his wet lips in no time.

“woah… you are soaking wet already,” Stretch commented. A smirk grew on his face and his voice deepened as he whispered into Black’s skull. “you’re liking this, aren’t you.”

“N-no! Don’t be r-ridiculous! This is worse than your stupid pranks and p-puns and… and… ah…” Black’s ability to speak soon left him as those fingers dipped lower. Two buried into him and began stretching him and pumping into him. Little whines and whimpers left him, his hips twitching on their own into the delicious hot pleasure.

“watch it, Blackberry. you’re getting a little vocal. And look at your face, it’s such a pretty purple.”

Black stiffened and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed them yet. No one yet, but he put a hand over his mouth when a loud moan threatened to escape him.

“You’re…. ah… you’re going to p-pay for this later, S-Stretch,” Black threatened, but it came out as a squeak.

“yeah, i know…” Stretch replied breathily as he nuzzled Black’s neck and licked it. Black gasped at the sensation. His body was flushed brightly, he could practically feel everyone’s eyes on him even though he knew no one saw them… yet.

Stretch curled his fingers just right, making Black claw at the table, leaving marks on it. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them, hips jerking and overall aroused. As soon as he opened his eyes, they landed on the one person he really didn’t want to see him like this.

Blue was standing outside the shop, looking into the window. His eyes were wide as he stared at Black. Black, surprised, embarrassed and only a little ashamed, suddenly came around Stretch’s fingers. He leaned against the table as he trembled, his eyes never leaving Blue.

“damn, babe. you came a lot,” Stretch whispered as he pulled away, using napkins to wipe off his hand.

“You are dead when we get back home.”

“yeah yeah, i know. if it will make you feel better, you can tie me to the bed as payback?”

“I will as soon as your brother is done with you.”

“what?”

“Your brother is standing outside watching us as we speak.”

“WHAT.”


	3. Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood wanted o try something with Sugar. They ended up liking it a lot more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the raffle drabble for ladygattoditoon!  
> This was also Horrorcest but nsfw! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Collars, Rough sex, claiming, teasing, begging
> 
> Enjoy~!

"Sugar... fucking hell... Shugs... so pretty... hah... so fucking gorgeous... ngh... fuck!" Blood grunted and panted as he thrust harder into Sugar, enjoying how his breasts bounced with each movement.

"B-brother... Ah! Sans, you're so big..." Sugar keened back.

He was so gorgeous with his pretty galaxy dress in tatters, accenting his bones and complimenting the pink glow of his magic.

Sugar was writhing on the bed and trying his hardest to move in time with Blood's thrusts. But, Blood had an iron grip on his iliac crests, pulling them into each thrust to get just a little deeper into his tight heat.

"Yer mine... all mine. My Sugar..." Blood growled into his neck, well what part he could anyway around the blood red band wrapped snuggly around Sugar's vertebrae.

That little band was what started their near savage lovemaking. Blood had suggested, with great hesitation and nervousness, that he wanted to try collars. It was an idea they'd gotten from the Fells and SwapFells. Sugar had an open mind and agreed nearly immediately. They'd gone shopping in a Fell universe for a collar and found the one currently wrapped around Sugar's neck.

When they'd gotten home, Blood had snapped the collar on him and pushed him down onto the bed, narrowly missing the floor. One thing led to another and now Sugar was on his back, legs wrapped tightly around Blood as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

"tell me, Shugs. tell me how good it feels. Tell me how good it is to be fucked by me, by your big brother." Blood growled, pulling away to look down at him, lust gleaming in his eye lights.

"It's good... It's so good! Please, Sans, harder! I need more!"

Blood smirked and removed one of his hands to toy with the collar a little, giving a teasing tug. "just good? then i'm not doing my job right. but..." Blood slowed down his thrusts to a soft, gentle pace that nearly drove Sugar mad. "you can beg a little better than that."

"Sans! Please! Pretty please! I need it! I need you so bad. Please, fuck me more!"

Blood's face flushed. That the first time Sugar cussed around him. Who was he to tease him now? He was back to his previous pace again, growling and snarling into Sugar's clavicle.

"you are mine. this collar makes you mine. mine to hold. mine to love. mine to fuck!"

Thoroughly overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Sugar was a babbling mess of "yours" and "Sans". The pleasure coiled inside him quickly before suddenly snapping hard. Sugar let out a broken squeal as he came around Blood, pulling him into orgasm as well.

It took a while to come down from their highs, and sort out their tangled mess of limbs. As Sugar got ready to clean up, he was pushed down once more. The leer Blood gave him told him one thing was for certain.

They would not be done tonight.


	4. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus really was perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another raffle drabble for ladygattoditoon!  
> This is Classic Fontcest: nsfw!
> 
> Warnings: Rought sex, breast play, body worship

Papyrus was beautiful, perfection, and any equivalent of those words. Every part of him was just perfect in his eyes. His sweet attitude, his pearly bones, his exquisite ecto-body, his moans as Sans made him cry out as he fucked him over the table. How on earth was there any universe where Sans could resist him?

But, his favorite part of Papyrus was his breasts. They were perfect in their own way. They were soft and fun to play with, although they weren’t the same size. It wasn’t too noticeable until Sans first cupped them while having sex with Papyrus. The right one was the perfect handful while the left slightly spilled out when he grabbed them. They were his favorite part because of how damn sensitive they were.

He moaned softly as he pinched and rolled Papyrus’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The cry Papyrus let out drove Sans to want to hear more. He thrust harder into Papyrus’s nearly limp body. How long had they been at this? Sans didn’t know, but he was pretty sure he was leaving all sorts of bruises on the other as he thrust into his brother’s overstimulated body.

He used his other hand to grab at Papyrus’s wide hips and pull him back into his thrusts. Papyrus was babbling now. He loved it when he drove him to that point. But, he knew he could do more. He pulled out of Papyrus completely, before flipping him over. With Papyrus facing him now, he could see those lovely breasts spread wide from gravity.

Wasting no time, he took the larger one into his mouth and instantly began treating it with attention. He licked and sucked the hard, little nub while he groped and squeezed the other breast. His paced quickened, the new angle making him bottom out. The screams he drew out of his brother made him go faster, harder. He could hear just how much pleasure he was bringing to him, and not just from the screams. Every time he thrust, their sexes met with loud squelching and other wet, obscene sounds.

Sans shivered when he felt those walls flutter around him again. He was so close now. If Papyrus clamped down on him now, he would cum inside Papyrus’s beautiful, perfect body. Stars, thinking about it now, reminded him just how bad his cock ached for release. He’d stopped himself from cumming until now. Using his free hand, he played with Papyrus’s clit. Papyrus’s breath stuttered, his body locked up and he clenched tightly around Sans. Sans groaned, his cock twitched as he released inside his brother.

As they came down from their highs, Sans kissed him sweetly before saying, “love ya, pap…” Papyrus mumbled something incoherent.

The next day, Sans jolted awake when Papyrus yelled angrily at him.

“SANS! YOU ARE BANNED FROM MY BREASTS! YOU BRUISED MY NIPPLES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Last line was slightly based off of irl events...


End file.
